


Orbit

by StrictlyNoFrills



Category: Little Voice (TV)
Genre: F/M, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyNoFrills/pseuds/StrictlyNoFrills
Summary: Just a song I wrote, imagining Samuel writing it about Bess.
Relationships: Bess King/Samuel (Little Voice), Samuel/Bess King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> A problem? No, I don’t have a problem. I’m just stuck on Bess and Samuel when I should be wrapping up my Halloween Challenge. I’m _fine._

Did they tell you the moon orbits the earth, and the earth the sun?  
I tell you now, they got it all wrong,  
For you are the moon, love,  
And I am the sun,  
And I dance around your glory,  
My radiant one.

I’ve been dreaming about heavenly bodies,  
And darling, yours most of all.  
There’s something holy in the light of your face,  
Never touched by the Fall.

Wrap me up in your grace, love,  
That fire pure and true;  
I’m broken and I need to soak up the healing beauty that is you.

As surely as you draw in the tides of the sea,  
I am drawn to you, love,  
And even if I could, I don't want to be free.

Did they tell you the moon orbits the earth, and the earth the sun?  
I tell you now, they got it all wrong,  
For you are the moon, love,  
And I am the sun.  
Just let me dance around your glory,  
My radiant one.


End file.
